


Sunburnt

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Leonard gives his girlfriend a little TLC.





	Sunburnt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- "sunburn."

“Ow ow ow!” Molly Hooper whimpered pitifully. She was lying on her back on her bed, wearing only a tank top and a pair of very short shorts.

Leonard McCoy mentally rolled his eyes, not wanting his girlfriend to know how overdramatic he thought she was being. _That won’t get me anywhere, and I really want to get somewhere with her later tonight._ He continued to apply aloe gel to the bad sunburn she had on her thighs.

Hours earlier, they had been at Molly’s first baseball game. Unfortunately, neither of them remembered the sunblock. Leonard’s customary jeans kept the sun off his lap but Molly, as cute as she looked in her denim cut-off shorts, didn’t fare nearly as well.

“Ugh, it hurts,” she muttered. “And I’m all red. I look like a boiled lobster.”

Leonard smirked. “A _cute_ boiled lobster, but yes.”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He swiftly leaned over and kissed her.

Later, after exhausting every position that didn’t aggravate her sunburn, Leonard watched as his girlfriend slept in his arms, wondering how he ever got so lucky.


End file.
